


这次是多久？

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>整个派对就像是John Hughs电影的一个场景。<br/>画面的这一边，是一群搞运动的家伙。而另一边，则是那些emo朋克们。<br/>Bradley知道那群emo的中坚分子——Colin Morgan——对自己是有所迷恋的。<br/>于是乎派对上，Bradley的朋友们激他去搭讪Colin对自己摊牌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	这次是多久？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Soon Is Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534) by Mrs_Leary. 



How Soon is Now?

(Written by Mrs_Leary / translated by dudufactory)

 

Colin

 

他不停的奔波已有五年，可他仍未停歇，从一个地方到另一个地方，无休止的辗转。

偶尔心血来潮，就会很随意的在途中的某个地方停下脚步，而不久又会再次启程。

生活对他而言，就是不断的改变，这样的生活方式让他觉得轻松自在。

终于，在21岁那年，他找到了他想要的东西，找到了一个他想驻足停留的地方——演戏。

他在伦敦的戏剧中心，卸下了他的行装，他甚至还带上了他的朋友Joe一起从旅途的前一站来到这个全新的地方。

他感受到了他儿时都不曾真正有过的某种冲动。他想要留下，想在这儿安营扎寨，他下定决心想这样。

当然，所有的一切都有可能让不确定的因素改变，他新生活的美好画面，几乎还没有开始就已经被撕碎。

当发生在他身上的这个不确定因素是如此的不可抗力，当他第一次见到了Bradley James...

 

Bradley

 

那穿得很Emo朋克的Morgan又在注视他了。  
在这混乱嘈杂的派对氛围中，那股视线却格格不入般显得分外宁静。Bradley稍稍皱了一下眉，转身避开，不过他并不介意这样。Morgan的举动最多只能算是轻微的让自己有点困扰，从另一个角度来说，作为一个学戏剧表演的学生是不会真的去介意观众投来的目光。  
他咕嘟咕嘟地大口喝着手中的淡啤酒，感受着胃里慢慢泛上来的酒汽。  
"那个叫Colin Morgan的家伙，"他的一个朋友Kevin走过来说，"他肯定对你有意思。"  
又有点泛上来的酒汽。  
"他还不错啊。"Bradley的回答让人有些意外，一帮子人表情惊讶得看着他，"我的意思是……他也没刻意做什么，就让他去吧。"  
人群中互换着推测般的眼神，只有Santiago对此发表了评论，"还是小心点好。"  
"他又没来妨碍我。你总不能对一个可怜的家伙加以非难。"Bradley耸耸肩说，伸开双臂，展示起他那张脸，他的肩膀，还有他的臀部。他一只手掳了一下他那头毛发，那些开始变长的头发使得原先失去光泽的金发看上去变成了深金色。"有这样出众的外表，还有这完美的体格，他怎么会不被我吸引呢？"  
他的话让那些人大笑起来，不时有人用手肘轻推这个自恋臭屁的家伙。  
Bradley回头看了一眼话题中的男人，发现那双神秘莫测的蓝色眼睛仍然把目光停留在他的身上。  
无论何时，只要他们两人碰巧出现在同一时间，同一地点，这个叫Colin Morgan的男人就会一直把目光放在Bradley James的身上，仅仅是很温和的看着他而已。他没有故意去接近Bradley，或者是主动搭讪他，除非是在课上不得已的开口交谈。与Bradley同在的场合，他似乎从没有越过这条线，更不会做出跟踪他或者类似这些让人想来就毛骨悚然的事情。当机会来临，他只是看着他，仅此而已。  
起初，Bradley感到有些困惑，久了也就见怪不怪了，然后变得习以为常。而如今，那视线很大程度上让Bradley觉得有那么点舒服。  
"臭朋克！"Kevin怀有一些恶意的小声嘟囔。  
Bradley见Morgan的目光移向了他的朋友，挑起了一边的眉毛示意他的疑惑。

很快，目光又回到了Bradley的身上。

 

整个派对中，有两种不同的情绪和姿态存在。

此时就像是John Hughs电影的一个场景——可能也像一部同志电影——  
这边是Bradley和他搞运动的朋友们，都是些踢足球的，至少也是健身房的常客。  
那一边是Morgan和属于他的阵营，都是些Emo朋克们。  
他们衣着颜色大胆鲜明，发穗留得很长，裤子是那种紧紧贴身的样式，脚上穿的是匡威的板鞋。  
似两方对阵一般，两群人互相瞪视着对方。  
Morgan并没有参与其中，他早已退出，把精力放在Bradley身上.

在这混乱之中温和的看着他，并不像他的同类那样充满敌意和蔑视。他是这群朋克中唯一一个全身着黑的存在。  
高挑的身材，下半身穿着黑色的紧身长裤，上半身是贴身的黑色T恤，还印有深灰色的"Midnight"字样。  
黑色的皮腕带，黑色的指甲油，白皙的皮肤……还有那双神秘莫测的蓝色眼睛……  
Bradley一时屏住了呼吸。

"你还好吧，Bradley？"Kevin推推他问道。  
"什么？你刚才说什么？"他用手势示意自己因为太吵而没听清他说什么。

他把自己的失神归咎到了吵闹的派对音乐上。  
"我是说，那小子可能在被你上了的时候都不知道自己该做些什么。"  
Bradley听了全身一震，或者说是在颤栗。  
老兄，他应该知道在床上该做些什么，这是Bradley心中的想法，只是没有大声说出来。  
"他会只盯着你，可能是因为他知道自己铁定没戏。"  
"所以就根本不用去尝试。"另一个人附和着。  
"很有可能那家伙临死还是个处男，"朋友Rick补了一句，"你们知道吗？有10%的人到死都没有经历过性生活。"  
"闭嘴，Rick!"所有人群起而攻，"那还不是因为你这小子……"  
各位，你们都错了。他不是你们想象的那样。Bradley自个儿在心里唱反调。

当然，他指的人是Morgan,而非Rick。  
Bradley注意到Santiago也保持着沉默，看来也有人和自己有一样的想法。  
这群人的结论就是：那家伙需要在他人生的路上迈出重要的一大步。  
"Bradley"，Kevin点他的名，"你该做的，就是走过去，施舍一个机会给他，给他他想要的。去亲他一下，看看他有什么反应。"  
"他需要有人帮他开苞！"Rick嘲笑地说。  
"去吓唬吓唬他，他肯定会被吓得手足无措。"  
这期间，Bradley一直都在看着Morgan，打量着他。

他们互相对视，尽管两人身边各自的阵营还是楚河汉界般的互相分开。  
Bradley的视线从Morgan那双蓝色的眼睛开始，慢慢地，下移到了他的颧骨，接着是他那形状好看的嘴唇。  
"好吧。"他作出了回应，"可我这么做有什么好处？"  
"Bradley。"Santiago低声的做出了警告，"你说过'就让他去'的。"  
"至少给他一个下马威。"Rick插了一嘴。  
Kevin吃惊的看着Rick，"怎么感觉你那么起劲？！又不是你去！"  
显然，Bradley也并非完全不愿意接受朋友们的激将。  
他有点脸红的扫了一眼这些围观者，"就亲一次"，他声明，"只是看看他会有什么反应。"  
"当然！"所有人都赞成，即使大多数人知道最终的结果也许并不一定会像先前预料的那样明朗。  
"我下周的酒钱可都要你们买单。"  
"没问题！"虽然有点钱袋要出血的心痛，不过没人在这个时候会吝啬这些。因为他们知道，好戏就要上演了。

 

Bradley一口喝光了剩余的啤酒，很快酒精的作用让他有点血脉喷张的感觉，"就这么定了。"  
在人群的拍手声，唏嘘声还有口哨声中，Bradley把空酒瓶递给了Santiago。  
"Bradley！"  
Santiago冷静地叫他的名字，想再一次提醒他。可对方已经把眼睛盯在了目标猎物身上。

 

Bradley径直走向Morgan，身后尽是些朋友们的起哄声。  
Morgan的脸上掠过一丝惊恐，这可能让他的皮肤变得更苍白了一些。不过很快，他就让自己恢复了镇定。他现在脑子里一片空白，全身散发着小心谨慎的气息。他站在原地没动，他很清楚自己即将要面临一次挑战。 他也不打算装自己还不知道Bradley已经知道自己对他有意思的事实。  
他就这么的，原地站着。

 

Bradley记不清那些朋克们目瞪口呆的站在那儿看自己的表情了，等他们反应过来也已经太迟。最后，有一个家伙站出来显示了一下那群人的团结性。  
这家伙叫Joe Dempsie吧？Bradley想，他也不能很确信他是否完全记对了名字。  
不过就算他也没能试图阻止Bradley——  
阻止他走到Morgan面前，捧起那张削瘦又陌生的脸，稍稍变换自己脑袋的角度，在这个叫Colin Morgan的男人的嘴上，压上了自己的双唇。

一次心跳的时间，凝固了两人周身嘈杂的瞬间。

 

维持这姿势，两人的吻仍在继续。  
Morgan的双手慢慢环上了Bradley的腰。

Bradley觉得自己被碰的地方像是有电流窜过，很快地，窜向他的下半身，流向他的心脏。  
那张帅气白皙的脸就捧在自己的手里，那瘦长的身体是那么的靠近自己，他不仅仅只能感知对方的热度而已。  
无论Morgan是知道还是不知道床上的事情，可有一点可以确信，他知道如何去接吻。  
这是Bradley至今都不曾体验过的最棒的一吻，Morgan的本能回答了那些不能被解释清楚的事情。  
吻，继续两人相吻。  
所有他们的同学都看着派对中间的这两个人。  
真心话大冒险——  
对Bradley而言，这是一次"大冒险"；对Morgan，这是……  
Bradley不知道，这对Morgan而言意味着什么。  
他只知道这是他整个扯蛋人生中最他妈热情挚真的吻。

 

最终，是Morgan稍稍推开Bradley结束了这个吻。  
他分开两人的唇，却没有放手Bradley离开。  
看了他好久，Morgan毫无疑问的看出这一吻对Bradley产生了什么样的效果。  
那双神秘莫测的蓝色眼睛盯着这个金发男子，只是温柔已不似先前。

凑过去再给Bradley一吻，分开。  
Morgan对Bradley露出一脸的遗憾，像是一种告别，然后他转身，径自离开。  
留下了Bradley在那群emo的中间。

看着那瘦长的背影消失在门口，Bradley看向四周，所有的emo们某种程度上都很吃惊。  
除了Joe，如果名字没记错的话，他看上去似乎更像是在担忧些什么，"哦，老兄，你不应该这么做的。"  
为什么？Bradley没问出口，只是回头看了眼他的朋友们，那群人的脸上也写满了惊讶。  
除了Santiago，他的回应和Joe一样。  
好吧。  
Bradley考虑着接下来该怎么办，可他的脑子里想来想去都只有一个结果。  
他叹了口气，对朋友们耸了耸肩，朝着对他越发灰心的Santiago做了个"抱歉"的姿势后，就往门口的方向追了出去。

Bradley离开派对的屋子，他瞥见那个穿一身黑的人影转过了一个拐角。  
似乎从这追过去并不难。  
Morgan坐在公园的长凳上，那公园离戏剧中心有两个街区的距离，园内已经让冬天洗礼得光秃秃的了。  
没用多少时间，Bradley就来到了Morgan的身旁坐下。  
独自思忖的Morgan一抬头，看到是Bradley以后吓了一跳，除此之外，还有悲伤在隐隐作痛。  
"嘿。"Bradley轻声地打了个招呼。  
Morgan花了点时间调整自己的状态后，很快就对Bradley竖起了更为警戒的保护屏障。  
"你不应该那么做的。"  
"抱歉。"Bradley说，尽管他并没真的觉得内疚，不过他还是替朋友们说了声"抱歉"。  
"我喜欢事情顺其自然，那时候我真的很高兴，这么久以来的第一次。现在，一切都将改变。"  
"我觉得…这一切没有必要改变什么。"Bradley说的是那么的理所当然。  
"可它已经变了。你是在怂恿下那么做的吧。好处是什么？钱？有人替你写论文？今年的酒钱他们买单？还有什么？"  
"唔……其实是一个礼拜份的酒钱。"Bradley一脸羞怯的承认。  
Morgan给了他一个苛责的表情后，又隐入悲伤之中，受伤的感觉愈发漫溢。  
"看吧，你看！我就知道。你知道么，我想那么做。那些对我来说还不够。要不是你的动机不纯，我本来是想继续的，就当是一种挑战。可我却不得不表现出有那么点不情愿，不是么？"  
Morgan的话像是种肯定，他并没有对派对上发生的事感到有所不满，只是满脸的责备看着Bradley，说，"你也许不知道你到底做了什么。"  
他不完全地重复了一次，带着点倔强，说，"我想那么做。"  
说完，Morgan的身子前倾，吻了Bradley。  
他们再一次亲吻……亲吻……没有一点儿疑惑和遗憾的热情拥吻。

 

天气很冷，夜晚就更甚。  
寒冷让他们除了在长凳上紧紧相拥外，无他。  
两人仍在拥吻，继续地拥抱，亲吻。  
这真让人感到惊奇，这感觉真的是太棒了，他们两个还想要……更多。  
Bradley的唇沿着白皙精致的颈线一路吻下。  
"去你那儿还是我那儿？"Morgan喘气问道。  
空气中，炙热的喘息化作白雾一般。  
"什么？"Bradley问，尽管他很明白那是什么意思，Morgan这是在——  
"做那些值得我做的。"  
"什么？"这一次，Bradley问的有些认真。  
"我不在乎现在就跪在这冰冷的地上让你沉沦，用我的肚子温暖你的手好让你对我做那些事。事实上，我想让这些事情实实在在的发生。"  
这最后一句话，让Bradley抬头注视着Morgan。  
一头浓密的黑发，陌生的蓝色眼睛，精致的瘦长脸庞。  
眼前的这个emo，未知的，美丽异常。  
"我想赤身裸体，我想在床上待着"，最后三个字他说的字字清晰，"我想做。"  
Bradley同意的嘟哝一声，脑子里还徘徊在"赤身裸体"以及"床"这两个字眼中，都没想过"是谁上谁"这个问题。  
"那……"高兴地扬起一边的嘴角，那诱人的嘴有些坏笑地问，"是你那儿还是我那儿？"  
"我就住在Marlowe学生宿舍。"Bradley不假思索地说。  
Morgan的笑意更浓了些，"那是比我近，我住在Osbourne路。"  
"那就这样。"  
Bradley现在想着自己的房间有乱到什么程度，想着离自己上次换床单有多久了——不过Morgan又不是女生，不是么？很快这些就被别的想法打乱，像是如何消除尴尬，他的内心会冒什么样的风险，还有Morgan会不会对墙上的海报有些什么看法。  
此刻的Morgan笑得很开心，这样的他真得很美，美丽异常。  
"我不在乎你一整年都不换床单，只要你有属于你自己的房间，房间的墙壁别和我的一样薄就行。"  
"是我自己的房间，墙壁很结实。我想我上周换过床单，也许是上上周。"  
说话的嘴被Morgan用同一个部位封住了，短暂却浓烈。  
"我不在乎。"他明确的再一次告诉他。  
这之后，Bradley记得两人肩并肩的朝宿舍走去。

"到了。"Bradley指了指门，同时往牛仔裤的口袋里摸找他的钥匙。  
"我想……"Morgan的脑袋斜靠在走廊的墙上，那上面有块浴室的标志。  
纯粹只是在想象和Bradley浴室狂乱的场景，Morgan又一次愉快地笑了。  
"好吧。嗯……记得是23号。"他以防万一的强调，此时的门还没打开。  
"23。"Morgan认真的又重复一遍，从那双会意的眼神中读出某种默认后，他转身走开，背后传来一句，"你先把暖气开起来吧？"  
盯着那纤长黑色背影了一段时间，Bradle才进了自己的房间。

 

嗯，看看房间还不算乱糟糟的。  
Bradley把部分穿过的衣服踢到角落边，至少能看出这儿有块地毯。然后他打开暖气，把羽绒被和枕头铺好放整齐。看看四周的足球海报，没什么可以感到丢脸的，不过那张U2的海报让他想了半天。  
"你是爱尔兰人吧？"当门被推开的时候，Bradley询问进来的人。  
"嗯。"  
"可我觉得……U2并没有很emo，对吧？"他皱着眉继续说，"还是说他们再也不够酷了？"  
门口进来的人以微笑回应了他的这番评价，"他们还不错吧。"  
"很好。"  
"如果我不喜欢他们，可以撤了我的公民权。"  
"哈，"Bradley的回答像在笑，然后他叹了口气。再看看房间，一些书，那些戏剧台本，几盘DVD，潦草的指导笔记，还有他那没设密码就能登陆的笔记本电脑，里面有他母亲和姐姐们发来的电子邮件……哦，该死的这都是什么跟什么，Morgan不会到处窥探这些，毕竟这样会让人变得很尴尬。  
"我想……"Bradley的脑袋倾向了浴室的方向，意思自己也想和Morgan一样去冲个澡。  
"好的。"  
Bradley留下这个男人，离开了房间。

当Bradley洗完回来，见那床羽绒被已经掉到了地板上。  
Morgan伸展他修长的四肢，一丝不挂地倚靠在床上。那黑色的指甲和黑色的皮腕带是如此的惹眼，还有他那张热情的脸。他和Bradley曾经睡过的任何人都不一样，也和Bradley曾经想要和其上床的人完全不同。  
然而，就是现在这种欲望的感觉……Bradley告诉自己……这种切切实实的……赤裸的欲望。  
Bradley站在原地，注视着床上的人，呆呆地望着他说不出话来。  
不久，他才想起自己该走进房间，关上房门，锁上。  
"我，呃……"他好不容易挤出一两个字。  
Morgan向他伸出手臂说，"来这儿。"  
他照做了，和床上的人相比，他仍全副武装。  
Bradley来到床边坐下，脱掉鞋子，随后上床躺下，躺进Morgan的臂弯中，把那人搂进自己的怀中。两人叠在一起，互相凝视着彼此。已经有什么在发生，可现在，两人只是躺在床上，Bradley的双手摩挲着Morgan裸露的肌肤缓缓下移。他小小地喘了口气，索求一个吻。他想要两人唇齿接触，想要触摸他的双手，他的一切。他的下体不安分的上扬，紧紧地压抑在棉制的裤头里。他也意识到Morgan的那玩意儿也在慢慢地变大变硬，抵在了他的大腿上。  
"哦……"他呻吟了一声，突然又是一声被冲击的"哦……"  
那双神秘莫测的蓝色眼睛又一次的注视着他，一如既往的方式，只是此刻更加和缓与强烈。  
"以前有这么做过么？"Morgan低语道。  
"没有确切的做过。"他完全坦白地回答。  
"什么意思？"  
Bradley给了他一个苦相，手放到身后撑着自己倾斜的身体说，"和一个男人……可能……有几次……不过从没有超出接吻和拥抱的范围。"  
"那你这次就想做了？"  
"是的。这次是想这样。"  
"真好，因为我也想这样，我想要这全部。"  
"哦，"Bradley小声呻吟，手臂缠上了这个男人，"Morgan——"  
"叫我Colin。"  
"Colin——你的意思是你想……"欲火之上，Bradley的兴奋和惧怕并存。  
"这次——最好是你——先上我。也许下一次——"对方的呼吸也变得粗重，他的双手也需求着，紧紧地抓着Bradley。  
"下一次？"Bradley趁着喘息的劲儿问。他亲吻着对方的颈项，从Morgan，哦不，从Colin的脖根吻至他的下颌，他的背脊因为快感而弓起，Bradley再次吻上了他的喉头。  
"哦上帝，我想要……想要……"Colin急切地用手拉扯Bradley的衣服，确切地说，是撕扯开他那已经有线缝的线衫。Bradley起身跪在床上，脱下他的衬衫和线衫扔向地板。Colin也顺势跟随他，把双唇贴在他的前胸，在他的胸口恣意地游移。

出乎Bradley意料的，Colin突袭了他一边的蓓蕾，热情地吸吮。

 

Bradley轻笑地推开他，抱怨了一句："痒。"  
不过Colin依旧贴了上去，啃咬那小小的突起……Bradley又低吼一声地沦陷下去。  
他笨拙地脱掉他的牛仔裤，Colin的双手也攀上来，两人一起脱掉Bradley碍事的裤子，都性急得失去了理智。  
Bradley的下体就这样从束缚中释放，昂扬又坚挺。  
Colin浅浅地笑出声，呻吟地说，"你想要么？"夹杂欲望的喘息，"准备好了？"  
"是的——是的——"  
"那去拿套子。"  
Bradley俯下身，手撑着在床头柜那摸索。身下的人那有点微凉的皮肤触感，那纤长的肌肉，还有不经意的小动作都让他几近疯狂。Bradley最终把床头柜里的一长条安全套的包装拉了出来，向Colin挥了挥自己好不容易才拿出来的东西。  
Colin见他这样，带着点喉音的笑出了声，"你说，我们一会儿会全用光么？"  
Bradley向他投来了哀求的目光，这对他而言超过了开玩笑的地步。  
接着，在他撕开一个套子的包装袋后，他才想起来什么，说，"我忘了，我们是不是需要……润滑剂或其他什么东西？我不清楚那些，我……"  
Colin发出低沉的笑声，他的眼神中闪现的是满足，是需求，是诙谐。  
他像是在冒险地做一件事，而且乐在其中。  
"我可以教你。"  
说着，他在Bradley的身下慢慢钻了出来，探出半个身子搁在床沿，去够地板上的牛仔裤。  
他瘦窄的臀部就这么冒然地冲着Bradley，这让Bradley的饥渴程度猛增。趁着这个空当，Bradley脱了内裤和袜子。  
Colin回到床上，从他的钱包中拿出一小袋东西后，就随意的将它扔回了地上。  
他把这小袋东西给坐在床另一边的Bradley，"如果不……"那双神秘莫测的眼睛看了看他，怪诞的笑着补充了一句，"要我先示范一下么？"  
Bradley歪着脑袋，"那就先做给我看看，可能我那些都做不来。"  
"我想你应该有大致的概念，这又不难。"  
"可你看，我甚至不知道你用的润滑剂是……小包装袋的。我以前认为那些都是管状的或者是其他别的什么东西。"  
Colin冲着他笑了笑，表情又回到先前那副神秘的面孔。  
这让Bradley想到了这几星期以来，Colin也是这样什么也不说——显少与任何人交谈，和Bradley也是如此——只是站在那儿，视线穿过整个教室，落在他Bradley James的身上。  
突然，Bradley的不安消失了，来到床边整个人依靠着墙。他淡然地注视着Colin，寻思着他们两人究竟知不知道他们这是在做什么。  
不过Colin的笑容变得暖意了一些，他带点肯定的语气说，"你说的没错，它是有管状的。"  
Colin用手指撕开包装，Bradley注意到他的手指白皙纤长且迷人——而且那撕扯的动作也很熟练——他用他左手的食指和中指弄取一大块润滑剂。然后他双腿弯曲跪着，背对着Bradley趴在床上，向他暴露自己的禁地。他的手向下伸过去，准确地找到禁地的入口，慢慢的塞了进去。  
见到那两根纤细的手指没入那窄小的洞口，Bradley不禁呻吟出声。他本想问这样会不会受伤，不过看样子显然不会——手指全部没入，并且丝毫无阻的抽出。  
当他转移目光，那双微合着的神秘眼睛又一次的在看向他，对他释放蓝色的情欲视线。  
他看着Bradley就这样的看着自己，看着正用手指刺戳自己后穴的自己。  
金发的男子干咽了一口，是的，他的欲望陡然猛增了好几倍——  
他一只手扶上Colin的臀部，再次看着那两根手指进出这个男人的洞穴，说："我想做你正在做的。"  
"那来吧。"  
Bradley戴上套子，在Colin的身后，由Colin的手引导着，把自己的东西推进他的体内。  
洞穴的紧致感和内在的温度让Bradley不由得屏息，这让他的饥渴变得更加贪婪。  
他想要这个！他渴望这即使曾经也有的触感！这种奇特，美妙，似曾相识又疯狂的行为，他想要！  
Colin也因为这些而喘息变得粗重，他灼热，沉溺，就像是一团流动着的火焰在燃烧。  
Bradley紧紧地贴近Colin。每一次的刺戳他都奇怪的竭尽所能，就好像他在重新认识每一件事物一样。  
他把脸贴在Colin的肩上，说："我想要——我想要这样——就是这个！"  
"这就是你的。"Colin回答的声音浓厚又暗沉。  
很快，Bradley在无意识中就达到了高潮，他撕破喉咙般的叫喊，热流涌遍全身，释放到体外，留在了Colin的甬道内。  
兴奋之余还带有半分羞愧，他向下探到Colin的手握着他自己的分身，于是两人一起无节奏的上下套弄，让Colin也达到了高潮。  
"——哦，上帝，我的天。"Bradley自个儿喃喃，"我的天……你还好么？"  
"嗯……"Colin听起来很满足，可有些话还是得说，"不过下一次……"  
"下一次？"Bradley疑惑的问，不知道对方有什么期待。不过现在也不去关心这些。他小心的抽出自己的东西，处理上面的套子——把它打个结扔进了垃圾桶。

重新躺回来，他抱着这个瘦长的男人在怀里，疲惫又满足。

"下一次，"Colin又一次提及，"要先补眠，Bradley。"

"这是你第一次叫我的名字。"说完，他的意识渐行渐远，打起盹儿来。

 

因为光着睡着了，所以半小时后他就被冻醒了。不过身体的一边还是传来些温度——Colin在他身边扒着，手肘撑着脑袋，眉头紧锁地看着书。那是班里的一本莎士比亚戏剧集。

"嘿。"Bradley说。

"嘿。"Colin转头看着他，回了一声，"还好吗？"

"嗯，你呢？"

"还行。"

Bradley把地上的羽绒被捡起来，盖在两人身上。

"有点冷。"他怎么想怎么说，"还有点饿。"

Colin笑了笑，"看来我当初该想到这一点。"

"我这儿没什么吃的，甚至连牛奶也喝光了。想去餐馆吃点东西么？"

"补充你的体力？"

"是的。"他通常在做爱后都会感到饥饿，他觉得是男人都会这样，"你难道不饿么？"

Colin打量了他一下，问："吃完我们还会回这儿么？"

"会吧……？"Bradley这么回答他，可自己却有点不确定。

"你还欠我。"

"是'下一次'，你说的。"Bradley点头承认，不过并不意味他同意任何事情，"你这么热衷是不坏，可——"

"你没这个兴致了？"

"不，我当然有。"他因为自己身为男人的精力被质疑而加以反驳，不过后来他还是把语气放柔和了些，"我只是不知道你到底想从我这儿得到什么。"

"今晚，就今晚。"那双眼睛又一次蒙上了神秘，从那张美丽的脸上，什么也读不出，什么也都是未知，"把今晚全给我，这之后我再也不会介入你的生活。"

Bradley耸了耸肩，他也没有考虑他们两人的关系或者其他什么事情，不过……"今晚就今晚，可那之后我们再看看，好么？我的意思是，这之后我们连朋友都不是，你不觉得很怪异么？"

神秘莫测的面容变成了带有一点疑惑，还有一丝好奇的表情。不过Colin只是回应他一个耸肩，"我所求的就只是今晚。不过你说的不错，如果你这么想，那让我们这之后再看看好了。"

当他们下床开始找自己四散在地上的衣物时，Bradley在懊悔。因为他仍然觉得自己像在演John Hughs的同志电影。Bradley四处乱翻，最终找到一件他穿过的旧夹克给Colin。现在外面的气温更低了，而Colin来的时候只有穿一件T恤和带帽套衫。Bradley给他这件是因为这几乎是他唯一有的一件黑色的衣服。

两人一起走去位于Farringdon路上的小餐馆。一路上呵气成雾，各自都把双手插在口袋里，偶尔两人的手肘会互相推撞，就好像友好的逗乐打闹一样。

 

Bradley并不是觉得羞愧或其他什么，只是有点儿尴尬。不过他自己不得不承认，在见到餐馆里几乎没人的时候他的确松了口气。那儿没有一个他认识的人，除了女招待Wendy，看样子今天她是晚班。常有人问她是不是吸血鬼或者其他的不死生物，她似乎晚上从不睡觉的样子。不过她也不当一回事儿，嚼着嘴里的口香糖，挑着眉毛看着他们。

——戏剧学院的学生啊，这些家伙都觉得自己很了不起，觉得自己有多有趣，在我看来一年到头都一幅德行。

Bradley能听见Wendy自个儿的嘀咕。他点了份全套的英式早餐，一壶咖啡还有一杯牛奶。Wendy在小本子上记下了他的点餐需求后，当然，她还是挑着眉看向了Colin，不过此时他正坐着研究菜单的内容。

"你这儿提供给素食者的选择真多。"他说

"给你个建议，点这个。"

当Colin冲她微笑时，她说话开始变得有些结结巴巴，他的笑容比那晚Bradley得到的还来的甜美与直率。总是给人印象很Cool的Wendy居然结巴了，这让Bradley看得目瞪口呆。

"我想我的朋友们被严重误导了，从现在起他们可以来这儿了。"

"啊。"Wendy应了一声。

Colin要了份蘑菇和茄子的意式宽面条，还有一杯果汁。Wendy快步离开去给两人准备，看上去Colin十分高兴。

"你是素食主义者？"Bradley问，他克制自己后半句就要脱口而出的假设：怪不得你又瘦又苍白。

Colin耸了一下肩，"我希望是。"

"这话怎么说？"

"我现在多半是素食。但是，你知道……"他将目光移向别处，"当你没钱的时候，你是没得选择的。如果有人买了个汉堡给你吃，你就不得不吃那该死的汉堡肉。那个时候，你会万分的感激而根本不会关心这是否是种妥协。"

"是啊。"Bradley点头同意他说的。

是的，对他而言是有够幸运的了——或者说，可能比这个更好一些——他的父母足够的慷慨，让他永远都不用为那些事情担忧。可从另外的角度来看，他也就无法考虑那些对他来说真正有趣的事情，让自己作出些违背意愿的选择。

"不错，"他又说了一次，"我在这方面的条件还是不错的。"他边说边用手指在桌上画着圈。他竟可能的显得随意一些，毕竟，这样的话他只曾经对约会的女孩子说过。

Colin又有点缩回了他自己防御的小贝壳中，"这不是我想说的意思，我在这方面的条件也还算可以。今年我在这儿拿到了一笔助学金。"说完，他叹了口气，盯着桌面。显然，他在思考些很沉重的事情。

似有继续沉默的趋势，Bradley也微微叹息了一下，思忖着自己对于这种状况下的应对是多么的不在行。

当你们已不再是陌生人，可你们却也不是朋友，这种棘手且微妙时期里的沉默、处置以及如何再次开启话题实在是让Bradley不知如何是好。他把思绪往回理了理，发现谈钱的问题太过于私人，素食的话题也刚刚谈及，还有Colin他为何只穿黑色也够不上足够的谈资，至于他打算的"下一次"也不太适合在公开场合讨论……于是他把话题退回了莎士比亚上。

"那些演讲中你打算表演哪一段？"Bradley开口问道，看到Colin有些冷淡的看着他时，他补充了一句，"我指的是莎士比亚，就是Novak先生课上的作业。"

"我知道你说的意思，"Colin眯起了双眼，"我敢打赌，我知道你会演什么。是圣克里斯宾节那段，对么？"

Bradley耸了下肩，"是的"他承认，"你怎么知道？"

Colin似乎没太当回事，"猜的。"

"不，你知道，告诉我。"

这次换作是Colin回应了一个耸肩，"好吧。这是显而易见的，难道不是么？"

"我想是吧。"他承认，"谁让这段演讲占整课50%的成绩呢！我觉得还是选个保险点儿的。"

"那的确是个不错的选择。"既然Bradley对自己坦诚，Colin也如实地说出了自己的看法，他抬起一只手，比划了Bradley整个人，"你就像典型英格兰的王子，不是么？你是王子Hal，黑太子Edward，王子William，所有的角色都融合在了你的身上。既然你把我归入了你的兄弟连，那我将追随你到任何的地方。"

Bradley轻哼出声，"啊，对于这种肉体关系，算是吧。"  
"我是认真的。"Colin非常严肃的说，"你会演的很出色，可这个角色对你而言太明显了。在学校里，我们应该冒险尝试些不同类型的角色。否则，出了学校，类似的角色就会找上你。这样，我们的戏路就会变得很窄。"  
过了会儿，Bradley问他，"那你打算演什么？"  
Colin瞥了眼别的地方，稍稍往后坐了坐，说，"我打算演Queen Mab的那段。"  
"Mercutio?你一定会演得很棒！"当看到Colin点头默认时，Bradley高兴得脱口赞美。他可以看出眼前这个叫Colin Morgan的纤瘦神秘男子，将如何赋予Romeo的朋友Mercutio何种才智与未知，何种奇特与虚幻，何种危险与诱惑。 "哦，"他若有所悟，"那也是件显而易见的事，不是么？"  
"算是吧。"说到这，他们点的东西也上来了。

从饥饿边缘回来，Bradley找到了新的话题。  
"你今年才选了基础课，我想你以前都没正式表演过吧？你都还没开始学呢。"  
Colin对此沉思了片刻，最终摇了摇头说，"五年来我都没做什么事。"  
"嗯？"  
"自从离开家，离开学校，实际上只是做了些诡异的工作，就这么的凑合过日子。"  
"那是什么原因促使你想要演戏的？"Bradley问他。  
对方过了会儿突然看向Bradley，就好像他被发现了什么似的，接着他适当地反问了Bradley，"那你呢？你在校期间演过什么？"

 

 

"算有一些吧，"Bradley耸耸肩，"对我来说，不是足球就是演戏。以前都是足球陪着我，然后——我想你也知道这种桥断——在不该出事的时候出了状况，梦想刹那间变得困难重重。我没怎么把这事告诉过很多人。"

"你不觉得这情况有点像电影么？在你最不可思议的地方找到了属于自己的灵感启示，然后你开始认真地对待它，努力刻苦地面对随之遇到的种种困难和挑战。"

Bradley做了个逗趣的表情，说："我想人心中首要的梦想都不怎么实际。最终我还是不得不承认，我将永远也无法为阿森纳队效力。"

Colin点头回应，就如同他也理解这样的感受并予以对方自己的同情。双方沉默了片刻，不过很快Colin吃完后又往后坐了回去，认真地重新打量Bradley。

"怎么了？"Bradley问。

"你的这些梦想……那些表演的梦想，它们是现实可行的。"

Bradley的双眼小心谨慎的看着Colin。

"我一直就在关注你。不是光看看的那种，我真的有在注视你的一举一动。你很不错，而且还会更加出色。不只是靠你一张脸而已。"话说到这儿，使得严肃的气氛淡了一些，"不过，你的确也有一张英俊的脸。"

"呃……"Bradley不知该说什么，从没有人像这样和他交谈过，和他年纪相仿的就更没有了。他回了句，"谢谢。"

Colin只是点头颔首，就像在说，"不客气"。

"对了！"Bradley像是灵感突现，不假思索地对Colin说，"我们应该互换一下。我的意思是，演讲的内容。我们彼此交换，然后指导对方。"

Colin笑了，就好像他很清楚对方所说的意思似的，就好像他也已经接受了这个提议似的。可他还是问了一句，"什么意思？"

"你来演圣克里斯宾节那段，而我演你的Queen Mab。我们还有一个多星期的时间。你知道么，你也很棒，非常的出色。我们这么做一定会让他们受到冲击的！Novak先生不知道将会吃惊成什么样子。"

"噢，Bradley，"Colin发自肺腑的喊了出来，他抓住Bradley搁在桌上的手，看得出他非常的开心，"Bradley James，你真是天才！"

"那我们就这么定吧？"

"不—不行，我不能。"

 

尽管Colin的脸上仍挂着笑容，可他却给予了否定的回答，"不过你可以这样做，你会很出色的。当作我也如此，想象一下，然后就去干吧。我会全身心看着的。"

"可你为什么不这么做？我想要你来指导我，还有——"

Colin摇摇头，脸上的笑意失去了几分，原先抓着Bradley的手也收了回来，"我不能这样，抱歉。不过那真的是个绝妙的主意，我会因此爱上你的。"

沉默。

突然两人间就冷淡下来，互相看着对方。

"Fuck，"最后还是Colin先开口，"别误会它本身的意思。我刚才说的没有别的含义，就算有，也只是朋友间的那种。除了今晚，我真的没有任何的奢求。Bradley，我可以保证。"

过了一段时间，Bradley才木讷的点点头，他知道这就是先前自己冲动之举所带来的结果。可这并不是……这并不是他需要听到的。

"哦，抱歉。别让我的这番话阻碍接下来要做的事。我们还有几个小时的时间，我还是很想让这美好的氛围保持下去，就今晚。"

"好吧。"Bradley意识到自己开口回答了对方。不过他不能完全的肯定自己是不是认真的。也许可能是吧，就某种深层次的角度而言，至少他的回答没让自己吓一跳。他的答复中隐含着一些他本能的东西，因为他自己在很大程度上也希望今晚的继续，可以的话再延续些也行，不过这还要看看再说。他想和Colin一起消磨今晚剩余的时光，然后再看看情况如何，那才是他想要的。

于是，他又说了一次，"好吧。"

Colin微笑地看着他，那无比动人的笑容，也许带了点恍惚，他柔声地重复，"好吧。"

 

回Marlowe学生宿舍的路上，Bradley双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，脑袋缩进双肩。这样并不是完全因为冷的关系，因为Colin很快引得Bradley谈及了他的母亲和两个姐姐；谈到了过去几年成为家里唯一的男丁后，对他来说随之而来的种种责任（那些是该来的）；还有关于自己显然已经是家里老么的状况。成为老么，意味着总是被宠溺爱护的那一个，这并不一定使他自身的价值问题，而是他被赋予这个称呼后他所扮演的这个角色。尽管他们都知道这些显然意味着爱，只是……就算和家人相处愉快，可毕竟家家还有有本难念的经。

Colin看上去沉浸其中，似乎他也有些感同身受。不过Bradley突然发现Colin老练的回避了所有问及他家里的事。尽管他明显对了解别人感兴趣，可他却不会宣布自己的观点，这并不意味着他只是对Bradley有兴趣而已。

"别再盘问我那么多。"

Bradley发出了警告，当他们到达宿舍大门时，他过了会才开始胡乱的摸索自己的钥匙，"你几乎已经知道整个Bradley James了。如果不保持点神秘感，你很快就会对我失去兴趣的。"

得到的是对方一声遗憾的轻笑，"可我不这么认为……"

"不，是真的。我真的是一个非常普通的人。"

Colin向他投来一脸的不信，边上楼梯边说，"你在开玩笑。"

"我一点也不吸引人……不像你。"

"啊，是啊。"有点反讽的回应，"那为什么我从第一天见到你的时候就那么渴望你呢？是从开学第一天呐！如果没有理由的话，那你告诉我为什么。"

"呃……因为脸的关系？"

"不是。"断然又真诚地回答，不过随之而来的还是一声遗憾的笑声，"虽然我说'不是'，不过我得承认那是个额外的收获。"

"那……是为什么？"

Bradley这次问的……很不明智。

Colin的一只手轻轻搭上Bradley的手臂，把他留在了走廊上，没让他去房间。走廊上的门此刻都紧闭着，但是随时都有可能会有人出来看到他们两人。Colin的双手此时都攀上了Bradley的手臂，从他的手肘移至双肩。搭着那宽阔的肩膀，Colin倾身向前，用自己的双唇蹭着Bradley的唇瓣，轻轻柔柔地，小小调戏般地喃喃——

"因为我被你迷住了。"

Bradley的下半身有的反应，他的内心也有了共鸣——当Colin再次后退着朝23号房间的方向走去，Bradley跟着他，用他的双唇粘着Colin的唇瓣，跟着他不放。不光是嘴，他整个人也都在渴求这个黑发的男子。

 

他需要依附些东西。

当他们两人进入房间，在那扇上锁的门后，Bradley需要些言语和想法来维持自己。然而，他能感受到的，只有某种沦陷。

两人此刻正坐在床沿，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，还有袜子。他们脱掉了外套夹克以及线衫和鞋子，紧紧地挨着，彼此给予对方自己的体温。

Colin的嘴角勾起了可爱却会使人紧张不安的会意笑容，Bradley知道自己需要抓住些实在的东西来消除那种胆怯的感觉。

"嗯……"他开口道，捞着自己的救命稻草。他看着眼前这个叫Colin Morgan的男人，想方设法的在寻找些什么。最终，他注意到了他那件T恤，"Midnight是指什么？是衣服的牌子么？还是别的什么？"

"不，是个乐队。一个非常酷的乐队。"

"我猜估计也是Emo类型的。"

"嗯。"Colin的笑容变得愉悦，这减少了某人的些许不安，"他们是个主要活跃在布卢姆斯伯里当地的一个乐队。已经签约了一张唱片，这有点儿……反正我很高兴他们能有那样的成绩。接下去本该会出CD唱片什么的，可是……知道吗，这乐队是我们之间的秘密，可我们却要失去它了。我们就要失去已经成为我们生活一部分的东西了。"

Bradley点点头，他能理解那是什么样的感受。

"这周六有一场他们的演唱会。"Colin看样子异常的想去。

"你会去么？"

"那就像是为我们这些铁杆粉丝准备的。可能像这样的演出将会是最后一次了。在他们最棒的老地方，一场规模不大的演出，就像是种告别。"Colin叹了口气，自个儿沉思了片刻，然后看着Bradley，尽管那让他感到遗憾，可看得出他还是很想去，"一切都在改变。"

"我想那也不总是件坏事。"Bradley说了自己的看法。

"是吧，"Colin轻轻地说，"也不总是件坏事。"

"嗯……要是他们出CD的话，我会去买一张来听的。"

Colin又一次笑了，笑得有点儿暖，"如果你想听的话，现在就可以。"他从牛仔裤的后袋中掏出一个很小的黑色MP3播放器，"你也许会喜欢他们。"

"也许我会。"他这么允承着，可私底下他却并不这么认为。这并不是在评价Midnight这支乐队的好坏，而是他Bradley James只是个迎合主流口味的普通男人。要让他如同喜欢上U2这样的乐队来立即接受Midnight，似乎有点不大可能。

Colin解开耳线，递给他一个耳塞，显然是要两人共享。

"我说……"说话的是Bradley，尽管他还是有点紧张，可他脑袋里想着的却是其它的事情，"你只想听音乐么？就这些？或者我们可以同时做些别的？"

像是霎那间得到的愉悦，Colin高兴地笑对着他说，"我们可以做些什么。"

于是他们这么做了。

 

Bradley躺在床上，怀抱着Colin。Colin在Bradley上面，慢慢地移动着。Bradley骗自己，暗示现在是自己掌握着主动权，可其实他并没有。事实告诉他这些就是Colin说的那个"下一次"，而他显然看上去有着他的计划，他有他想要。Bradley猜想着他的意图是什么。他的身体在发颤，因为他其实很清楚那是什么，只是不愿去多想那些。

两人几乎都还穿着，只是Colin一只脚上的袜子看样子不见了。他那只裸露的光脚缠上Bradley的裤子，摩挲着他的脚踝，贴着那儿的骨线缠绵。同时，Bradley的T恤也被拉得老高，这让他的胸前与Colin没了阻隔。Colin花了好长时间盯着Bradley的胸前打量，证明男人的两点那儿确实是块能引人发情的区域，而且碰触它一点儿也不是件难办的事。Bradley觉得自己好像在被慢慢的肢解，可Colin却没有似乎没有任何实质性举动的打算。他就像是最近班里喋喋不休讨论的那种不可抗力，而Bradley，他觉得自己就像是块被钉在案板上的肉。

现在大约是凌晨3点，他的耳塞掉了也不知道，不过Colin也拿掉了他耳朵里的耳塞，似乎眼前的人只得他如此的专注。

"Colin……"Bradley小声叫他的名字，"Colin，继续吧……好么？你快把我弄疯了！"

"是么？你现在感觉如何？"

"上帝，我那两颗东西好痛，我那玩意儿好疼……"

Colin轻笑了几声，低沉中带点儿淫靡，"真不错。我想要做的彻底些，我想要那些疼痛更加的值得。"

"彻底……"Bradley脑袋空空地念叨这个词，"那是说……呃……"呻吟声随着Colin的双手突然滑向他的腰间而漏了出来，似乎他身体每个部分都特别敏感，"那是要完全的改变我么，好让我不能再一次的假设？"他有些潦倒般的补了一句，"我知道你想要做什么。"

"是的。"Colin不动声色地看着Bradley，热情与冷静并存，"没错，我想抱你，Bradley James。"

"哦……"Bradley对这话产生了不小的颤栗，尽管他自始至终都知道，"Colin……"

"那不是要改变你什么，你还是你，那个完整的你，知道么？要是你无法处理这些内心的变化，我只能说抱歉。"

"好吧……"Bradley叹了口气，感到自己还是勉强的在接受，他还是无法完全地做到坦然。当然他很清楚，他也并非不愿意，"我想我可能就和被宰的羔羊一样。"

他给了自己一个壮烈的评价。

"Bradley，可没这么回事。"

"那我还算欣慰。"

这是他之后能说的，最后一句还存有一半理智的话。

 

Colin起身跪在床上，脱掉了他自己的T恤。接着他两手抓着Bradley的衣服背后，从他脑袋那儿顺着他的胳膊，也帮他脱去了身上的衣服。那双白皙纤长的手解开着Bradley牛仔裤的扣子，拉下裤头的拉链，把裤子褪到身下人的膝盖，让他的下体暴露在空气中。臀部贴在了凉飕飕的床单上，这让Bradley着实发出了细微的呻吟，他闭上了双眼，可突然又因为惊讶而再次睁开——Colin在用他的舌舔舐Bradley的分身。

那之后的时间就好像过了好几个小时一样，Colin用他的嘴在Bradley那儿嬉戏。他张开嘴，用他的牙齿，用他的舌头对Bradley做着这个男人从未像想象过的事。他含住Bradley其中一颗的圆润，温柔轻巧地吸吮。这让Bradley开始想知道，自己还能不能理智的从这感受中走出来。

很快，Colin的鼻子擦到了那两粒东西后面的部位。他的鼻尖轻轻碰触那个完全私密的地点，那个Bradley甚至从来不曾意识过的地方。

Colin起身夺去Bradley身上最后的覆盖物，而Bradley乖乖的任由Colin对自己上下其手。现在，Colin可以对他做任何该死的事情，而他不会有任何的异议。他知道自己希望Colin对他做那些事情，因为他已经安心的信任对方，因为他已经能被点燃了欲望的火苗，因为他已经沉溺在需求之中。

他屈起双膝——都不用Colin说——自己打开双腿。Colin置身其间，继续用他的嘴探索Bradley的极限。Bradley迷乱想象着一棵树，想到了自己那玩意儿是树干，沿着脊部延伸到那两颗的后面是根源。为什么没有人曾经用那个地方愉悦过自己？为什么没有人……就算自己也不曾知道……不曾知道。

突然，Colin的鼻尖碰撞了他那儿的入口，让人心痒难耐般的，戏弄性的轻点了一会儿。当然不是就此突破他，只是这种试探性地轻轻推送加上半进不入所带来的焦虑，都有着它自身特有的怪异美妙感。Bradley的声音说明了一切——他已经一次又一次的缴械投降。

Colin用手搭在Bradley的膝盖上，随着一次明显的刺戳暗示，Bradley弓起身子，大大地张开自己的双腿——他的小穴那儿迫切的希望可以不费力地进入……噢，上帝……Colin……求你了……Colin。

Colin跪在Bradley的两腿间，稍稍前倾身体，用指尖描绘着Bradley快要没入枕头的脸廓。他含住了Colin那根纤细的手指，他知道呆会儿它会进入自己的哪里。他呻吟，他乞求，他想要快些进入自己的那里。

Colin另外找了袋润滑剂，在Bradley眼前晃了晃，让他看着自己。他把那些润滑剂挤在手指上，用指尖涂满他的食指。斜倚在Bradley的上面，看着Bradley的脸，Colin伸手往下到那个地方，在小心无阻的进入之前，他用指尖按压了一会儿入口处，然后平缓的进入仍有抗拒的内壁。全部滑了进入，进入到最深处——脑袋垫着枕头的Bradley呼吸变得粗重又湿润。

他的身体不能动了，那身体不像是他自己的了，只剩下沉坠，情热，还有淫靡。自己所渴求的这该死的淫荡，让他觉得会在这欲火中失去知觉。可他不得不为自己将经历的一切而保留意识，无论那一切来的是汹涌澎湃，还是风平浪静。

Colin看着Bradley，看着身下的这个人。他的手指容易的在那儿进出，一进一出，直到这些无法满足身下的人，直到他无法满足地喘着粗气，"求你了——我求你了——"

Colin伸手去够放在一边的套子，顺势落下一个吻，吻在Bradley的脸颊上。他拆开一个包装袋，把里面的东西涛在自己那玩意儿上。那东西当然不像他的手指般纤细精致，它又粗又长，蓄势待发且极具威胁。可Bradley想要它，噢，上帝，那是他现在在这世上最想要的东西，"想要——求你了——我想要——别管了——"

"好的，"Colin抚慰地喃喃，"好的，我给你，Bradley。"他嘴上说得是如此的体贴与细心，不过一时半会儿他仍然没有施与他的仁慈，用他那令人难忘的东西去开辟Bradley的处女地。

金发男子上瘾般地需求，"上帝，求你了。"

"好的，我来了，我就在这儿。"

语毕，他就进入了那儿——进入那里面——在那里面。

Bradley低声吼出一长串的"啊—"，伴随而来的阻塞感和疼痛她也一并包容。Colin就在他的上方推进，他的东西就在他体内律动。

Bradley觉得这是他有史以来经历过的最棒的事。交媾，结合，他们在化为行动。还有敬畏，就像他不能领会自己所感受到的是什么似的，Bradley感到了某种敬畏。那感觉持续不断，可又觉得不怎么持久，它也不可能一直存有。最终涌上来的快感还是让Bradley开口求饶，"求你了——求你了——"

Colin一只手探向Bradley的下体，用他纤长的手指裹住那东西，他让那种感觉继续作用于金发的男子，让那种愉悦的感觉不断的从他体内溢出。这使得Bradley把Colin的东西夹得更紧了，他的吼叫开始变得支离破碎，Colin的刺戳也开始变得狂野。两人无尽的沉沦在快感之中，直到完完全全的……沦陷。

高潮过后，他们都瘫在那儿，各自喘着粗气，彼此连接的地方仍未分离——

"Bradley，上帝……"

"我知道。我知道。"

"上帝。"

就像自己已经丝毫没有力气似的，Colin过了好一会才勉强让自己起来，在抽出自己那玩意儿时，他小心安全套不要滑落。

空了，那儿突然空了。空虚和疼痛产生的痉挛让Bradley嘶哑的喊出声。Colin快速地处理掉用过的套子，尽可能快地将自己的手掌按着Bradley的臀部，似乎他很清楚该如何缓解痛楚，让它消失。

此时的Bradley一动也不能动，他也不希望Colin动来动去。

他想要Colin像先前那样，覆在他的身上……永远——

"别走。睡吧，现在睡吧，就在这儿。"

"是。"Colin的声音听上去就像他的心脏正在龟裂破碎，"嗯，Bradley，睡吧。"

Bradley合上双眼，黑暗落下，似整晚经历的分量一下子压在了他的身上。Bradley从没感受过如此的美好。

可Colin只是躺在那儿抱着他，叠在一起的两人就像合二为一的双生儿一般。

床看上去还没大到可以让他们两人分开躺着，不过Bradley印象中Colin一直都这么的抱着自己，贴着他的背脊。还有他的后颈那儿，传来混有Colin鼻息的吻感。Bradley转身动了动，把原先贴在自己背后那具纤长的身体搂入怀中，把那张美丽的脸埋入自己的颈项里。可那头浓密的黑发着实把Bradley的脸颊弄得痒痒的，让他不得不再挪了挪。黑暗中，他们半梦半醒的够着对方，互相亲吻，呓语喃喃。很快，Bradley再次沉沉的进入了梦乡。

 

糊里糊涂的，Bradley被手机铃声吵醒，还不是他本人的电话。嘴巴好干，头好疼，屁股还很痛，而且自己的床上还躺着明显不是女孩子的一具身体。不过Bradley会意的笑了笑，那是Colin Morgan，一个诡异的Emo朋克，一种极具诱惑的美妙，一位让人惊奇的情人。Colin半趴在Bradley的身上伸手去够床头的电话后，才使得吵杂得声音安静下来。他含糊的低声咕哝："……喂？"

之后，Colin陷入了可怕的安静中。很快，他起身靠墙坐着，胸口贴着随之曲起的膝盖上。仿佛陷入深渊一般，他凝视着这间狭小房间的一点。

"Colin？"Bradley叫他的声音有些浑厚。

可对方没听到Bradley的叫唤，他的注意力都在电话那头语速又快又强硬的男人身上。最终，Colin还是发出了自己的不满，"哦，滚它的，Neil……"电话那头的回答听上去语调怀疑。

"不，你只是抓到了我。真讽刺，不是么？昨晚让这一切都变了。你只是在我找到下一个出口前抓到了我。"又是一长串的回应，Colin的眼珠转了转，不回答。

"随你想怎么告诉他们。关我屁事！随你便！就和该死的往常一样。"Colin似乎连最后仅剩的耐心也磨灭了，"那你去吧，再见，Neil!"电话被他挂断了。

突然Colin抓起电话，粗暴地拆了起来。可他还是不够迅速，没有快过铃声的二度响起。不一会儿，手机就被拆成了两半，Colin把电池扔在地上，然后撬出里面的SIM卡。

"给我剪刀。"他第一次看向了Bradley，提出要求。

Bradley从床上坐起来，在桌子的抽屉里胡乱的反照他想要的东西。他看着Colin整个人颤抖地把那小芯片剪得不能再小，然后扔进了垃圾桶。

"Colin……"

抽泣声连同伴随而来的颤动从Colin瘦削的身体里涌现出来。可当Bradley本能的上前想抱抱他时，Colin用手阻止了他。

"给我点时间。"

"好吧。"

这花费了Colin一些时间重新整理自己的情绪，不过最终他还是恢复了先前的平静，面对Bradley。即使看得出悲伤与扭曲，可还是能感受到温暖和深情。

"抱歉，别让我这样破坏了这一切。那是非常棒的一晚，超乎我的想象。我的意思是，我都不敢、甚至从没奢望过……"

"我也是。"Bradley回答，可他就觉得这样坐着却没有任何举动真让人感到奇怪，尤其两人之间还发生过如此难以置信的事情，不过Bradley怀疑他和Colin一起经历过的许多方面都有点儿不同寻常。

"Colin，我……"

Colin伸手打断了他的话，"我想要你知道，这些都是值得的。无论接下来会发生什么，或者不发生什么——这些都是值得的。"

"好吧。"Bradley说，"那好，可我——"

他又把Colin搂进了怀里。彼此亲吻时都笑了起来，仅是因为他们觉得这感觉太妙了，而且是如此的……愉悦。

吻毕，Colin拣着他那些躺在地上的衣服，顺便谈了些学校和课堂里的事，然后说，"我想冲个澡，行么？"

"可以啊。"Bradley回答，然后躺在床上等他。Colin过去在他的脸颊上亲了一下。

然后Bradley小睡了一会儿，但醒来时分，他发现只剩他独自一人。

他感到有点冷，他知道，Colin已经离开。

How Soon Is Now（continued）

Colin

他等在公路边的空地上，在那快要散架的栅栏后面等待，直到Joe的离开，他才进入了寓所。任何时候，把那些必需品都装入自己的背包是那么的困难。他习惯了丢弃东西，那些他本想留着可生活却迫于要他放下的东西。不过，他把Bradley的黑色皮夹克带着。因为他无法拒绝，因为那上面还残留着Bradley的味道，就好像留在自己肌肤上的味道。他把那气味也打包带走，至少短时间内是这样。他进入Joe的电脑，登陆自己的MySpace页面，找到罗列自己"秘密"的帖子,把它拷贝到新的日志中。用鼠标滚动页面，在"22.我对你承诺过很多次的事，我没能做到。"与"24.对他的朋友和家人：真的很抱歉，我没打算这样。"之间的空档处，他输入了一条新的秘密：我爱他，我爱他，我爱他。可既然我已经抱过他，那我就不得不离开。输完，他关闭电脑，背起行囊，去了戏剧中心的管理办事处。然而，当他填完等候多时才等来的离校手续表时，他迟迟没有签下自己的名字。他想着自己终于找到自己想要做的事，可现在他却不得不离开。

 

Bradley

十一点到十二点他有堂指导课，接着，他在咖啡厅找到了他的朋友们。看到Bradley往这儿走，那些家伙们一个个的沉寂下来，都盯着他直到他走到桌旁。Bradley忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，因为他是这场赌注的最大赢家。不过他也有点儿羞愧，因为他们中没有人会为此而嫉妒他，而且他也不能完全确定这次有些出格的行为会被他们看作是酷毙至极呢，还是种糟糕的妥协。嗯，Kevin正目瞪口呆的看着自己，嘴巴还有些拧着。Bradley猜测那家伙应该是认为自己是妥协的那种。不过Santiago有在对自己微笑，虽然是有点苦笑的那种，可还是有点深情的。那应该是认为不错的意思吧？Bradley在Santiago的身边坐下，朝身后的椅背靠了靠，双手交叉抱在胸前环视众人，颇有些挑衅意味的要让他们兑现承诺。

最终是Kevin有些惊恐地大声问他："你没有做吧，是不是？！"

"嗯，是的，我做了。"

"你上了Colin Morgan？"Kevin看上去一脸的难以置信，甚至不知道该说什么，"那个滑稽可笑的Emo朋克？"

"这和你没什么关系，不过，确实如此。还有，他显然没你说的那么滑稽可笑。"

"那他上你了么？"

这么问的人是Rick，迎来的却是所有人异口同声的"闭嘴，Rick。"

然而Bradley却脸色通红，不自然的变换一下坐姿，露出了些蛛丝马迹。

Santiago被此逗乐了，笑着说，"哎呀，哎呀——Bradley James，你真的是充满了让人意想不到的事情。"

Bradley回应了他一脸的笑和某种意义的满足，"有时候连我自己都被我自己吓一跳。"

"不错。这挺好。那你们两个都很开心么？"

"是的！"Bradley脱口而出他的回答，同时又为这个意想不到问题其实际所切入的意思而感到脸红，"是的，我们俩都很开心。"在某些时候，Santiago的话总能让人为之一振。

"很不错，"他说。Santiago比在场的其他人都要大几岁，势必也就成熟许多。他的赞成对Bradley而言，是非常大的支持和肯定。

可就当Bradley想要放松紧绷的神经时，Colin的朋友Joe怒气冲冲地大步向他走来，大声的质问他："他在哪？！你对他做了什么？！"这引来了身边朋友们的嗤之以鼻与嘲笑。

Bradley觉得自己脸烧的感觉根本就没有退下去过，不过他此时还是尽可能适当地予以反驳，"我今天早上就没有见过他了。肯定是在附近的哪儿，他说过他要来学校的。"

"可他没来上我们的指导课。"

Bradley耸了耸肩，说："他待会儿会来上Novak先生的课的，我想他会的——因为我们讨论过下周的表演内容。"

Joe眯起了他的眼睛，就好像他要测试什么似的，"他说他要演什么？"

"他打算演Mercutio的Queen Mab那段，不过……"Bradley瞥了一圈他的朋友，尽管他没有真的想背叛他们的信任，可那些家伙们都不得不开始接受这么一个事实：不仅仅是Colin对Bradley有意思，就连Bradley也已经半坠入了对Colin的迷恋之中。他继续道，"不过他担心这有点太显而易见，于是我们……讨论互换角色，就这样。"

Joe的身子下垂了一些，点头说："我知道了。"

"他会出现的，Colin会出现的。"Bradley在他的朋友们面前，第一次出现了Colin的名字。

可Joe却不这么确定，"最好如你所想，否则的话……如果不是的话……那就糟糕了。"

 

然而，Colin没有在Novak先生的课上现身。这结果让Bradley和Joe以及班里半数的同学都处在分心的紧张状态，于是Novak先生让这两名罪魁祸首在课后留下来，询问他俩到底是怎么回事。

不过Joe抬着下巴，好像要动用些手段才能让他开口回答。

"Dempsite先生，这可不是高中，"Novak先生对他说，"我们都是站在同一条战线的。"

"我们是在担心Colin去了哪儿，"代为之开口的是Bradley，"就是Colin Morgan。"

当Novak先生挑着一根眉毛看向他的时候，他的两颊又一次染上了绯红——他可以看出Novak先生的脑子里在转些什么，就好像在思考二加二怎么能让他得出五的。毕竟所有人都知道Colin对Bradley有意思，所有人。

"你们最后一次见到他是什么时候？"最终Novak先生开口问道。

"昨天晚上。"Joe回答。

"今天早上。"这是Bradley的回答。

"哦，可这又有什么问题？我能忽略有人缺课，特别是在这位Morgan先生的身上。还是说，你们有什么其他原因在担心他？"

Bradley变得冷静了一些。他先前就已经体会过那种不耐烦，孤独，还有一点的……不确信，现在他开始害怕起来。

Joe耸耸肩说："不，不是说他有什么危险，只是……他会不停的离开。他以前就这么做过。"

"你这么说什么意思？"Novak先生问他。

"他从不会在任何一个地方呆很长时间，"看到Novak先生和Bradley一副坚持要他解释清楚的样子，他继续说了下去，"他总是不断的离开那些他呆过的地方，然后把那儿的人遗忘。"

"你对他有一段时间的了解了，"Bradley注意到了这些，"不是么？我不是很清楚，不过我也有那样的感觉。"

"他让我一块儿跟他从上一个落脚点——利物浦来到这儿。我不认为他以前有这么做过，不过那是因为他找到了他真正想要的，我认为这次，他是真的有点想长期驻扎在这儿，"说着，Joe朝Bradley闪过一眼怒视，"现在却是你让事情变成这样了。"

"我？"Bradley抗议道，"又不是我的错。"

"就是你的错！你知道个中原因的！"

"嘿，如果他不知怎么理解了我昨晚不想要他带呆在身边……好吧，他完全是误解了那时候的意思。"

Joe的情绪狂暴起来，而且看上去极有可能要啐Bradley一口，"那是因为他在乎你，你他妈的大傻瓜。上帝！他从没像这样的关心过我！所以他才会让我跟着他一块儿来，你懂了么？一旦他在乎的太多，他就会离开。"

Bradley盯着Joe，脑袋中一片混乱。他试着理清这什么跟什么。Colin真的有那么糟糕么？他一直就有那么点诡异，这可以肯定，可他都不让自己好好享受生活，他对自己有那么不满么？

"可我们很开心，"Bradley说，听上去有某种落魄感，对他来说也的确是，"昨晚，很好啊。我们一起处的不错。"

Joe叹了口气，双手撑在桌上说："那对他而言只会变得更坏，知道么？"

有些事已经说明了，或者还没有被解释清楚，也许可能已经用一种不可预期的方式说了出来——这使得Bradley现在有了更多的一些感觉，不过有些事情还是慢慢地让Bradley给记了起来。

"你看，好吧，这事上我是有难辞其咎的地方，可一个叫Neil的家伙是谁？今天早上是他打来电话后，Colin才变得极端的焦躁，甚至毁了他的手机。这之后他就离开了，那也就是我最后见他的时候。"

Joe此时完全陷入了绝望，"那他就是走了。Neil是他的兄弟，他的哥哥。通常Neil都能逮到他。如果之前没有其他的理由让他离开，那这就是最终会走到这地步的关键。"

"不，"Bradley说，"不，我们要解决这事。"

"已经太晚了。"

"可你说了，这次是他真正想做的，在戏剧学校，不是么？演戏。"Bradley转身对Novak先生说，"他是个不错的学生，是吧，Novak先生？还是说这只是我的偏见？可我认为他很棒。"

Novak先生有一点惋惜的笑了笑，"他很不错，James先生。要我说的话，彼此彼此。"

"所以我们要解决这事。"Bradley十分肯定地说。

"我会去检查教员办公室，看看这位Morgan先生今天会不会在那儿。James先生，你不如去看看行政管理办事处吧？"

"好的。还有Joe，你知道他住哪儿，对么？"

"是的，"Joe给Bradley一丝有气无力的微笑，"他和我住在一起，我们合住一套公寓。"

"那你就去哪儿，看看他现在是不是在那儿！"

Bradley和Joe互相交换了手机号码，随后这三人就分道扬镳。

 

Bradley冲向了管理办事处，看到的场景和往常一样：无聊的学生们在服务台前拍着长队，他们的身后是些可以让人忽略的熙攘人群。所以，是的，不会有人给予他任何的注意。可当他开始无心的扫视房间是，他突然屏住了呼吸。过了好一会，Bradley的大脑才运作起来，告诉他那该死的又难找的Colin Morgan现在就确确实实的坐在远处的一个角落，在桌旁咬着一支笔，被一张表格烦恼着。当Bradley的肺叶再一次的能够呼吸时，他向那家伙走了过去。

Colin抬起头，在见到Bradley朝自己的同时，他也有点停止了呼吸。Bradley勉强的挤出一个笑容，又继续往他那儿走去。就在那时，Colin突然下定决心，低下头在表格上快速的签上自己的名字。在Bradley还没来得及喊"嘿"的时候，他就起身拿着表格交到了服务台那儿。服务人员伸手结果表格后，Colin把他那可疑的笨重背包往肩上一背，向门口走去。

"等等！"Bradley叫他，"Colin，求你，等等！"Colin停住了脚步，转身面对他的时候仍旧是那么执拗。

"那和我想的一样么？你退学了？"

没有回答，固执依然。

Bradley本想着这样的Emo态度会大大的激怒自己，可相对的，他发现自己的心脏却融化在那种共鸣中，他能感受到对方那种情绪所带给自己的种种疼痛，"Colin，你属于这儿。你非常出色，别让我的话妨碍了你。"

Colin的脸上露出了些许痛苦的神色。他简短的扫了一眼四周，可似乎没怎么上心周围的那些"观众"。他镇定地看着Bradley了好久。在他走上前，双手捧起Bradley的脸，用他纤细手指的指尖轻轻掠过Bradley耳朵和太阳穴那儿的敏感肌肤之前，他看着Bradley了有好久好久。然后他吻上了他，他在吻他。那吻热切又强烈，包含了一个吻所能涵盖的一切，在这吵杂中，它是如此的平和与熟悉，情热又愉悦。虽然是在公共场合，可它就像是种吻别，尽管这吻一点儿也不应该有这样的含义。

Colin往后撤了撤，分开彼此，同时给Bradley报以一个苦涩的遗憾表情后走向门口。留下Bradley一个人还愣在原地，独自沉浸在兴奋和尴尬之中。

很长时间过后，Bradley才从中回神身，办事处熙熙攘攘人群的现实感才回到他的身边。他的本能告诉他要去追赶Colin，可他还是迫使自己转向已经拿起Colin退学表的女士那儿。

"先别处理它！"他喊道。

女士的表情充满了疑虑，不过换作谁都会如此。谁让Bradley管Colin的闲事了？

"我知道你不会把表格给我，或是扔掉什么的，可我求你，"Bradley竭尽他所有的口才对那人说，"至少再给他24小时，他现在的思维框架不适合做出任何的决定。"

最后，那女士还是有些不情愿的答应了，把那表格有意的压在放置一整摞表格的托盘下。

谢过之后，Bradley就冲了出去。

 

不过肯定的是，Colin在那个时候就已经消失了。Bradley四处奔走，在戏剧中心所有明显的地方逐一地寻找——咖啡厅，图书馆，Emo们爱出没的庭院暗端。他知道的地方都去找过了，可还是一无所获。学校附近再也不可能有想得出没去过的地方了，除非是Farringdon地铁站，可从这儿到那儿的距离对Bradley来说也已经太迟太迟了。

最终，Bradley选择放弃，朝着Osbourne路走去。他知道Colin住在那儿，虽然不怎么清楚确切的位置。很快，他就遇上了满脸绝望的Joe从对面向自己走来。两人简短的交换了彼此寻找的信息。

"太晚了，"Joe说，"他把东西都带走了，虽然不是全部的玩意儿，可他把他想带的、拿的走的都打包带走了。没用的，就像你说的，他退学了。"

"他是填了表格。我打算跟Novak先生谈谈，也许他们可以延迟一些，好让我们再试着去找到Colin。"

"如果他不想被人找到，我们是很难找到他的。上帝，这太糟糕了。"

"啊，是啊。"话虽这么说，可Bradley也有固执的一面，"嘿，不是还有他哥哥Neil么？Colin曾经对他说'随你爱怎么对他们说就怎么说'，那是指他的父母么？"

Joe耸耸肩说："是的，他们要他回爱尔兰，是在北爱尔兰的某个地方，不过不是贝尔法斯特，只是一个小镇。关键他当初离开家的时候，他就根本没有对他们说起。那时他大概才16岁，他只对Neil提起过，不过这只是因为他有时不得不这样。"

"你不觉得……如果我们能像他们这样，说不定他们有他的线索？"

"不可能的。"

Bradley叹口气后耸了耸肩。Joe无疑明白这一点，既然Colin的父母已经长时间没有听到过他的消息了，也许也就没有什么必要让他们来趟这浑水。他们唯有焦急地等待着也许会出乎他们意料的电话。

"那……我们怎样才能联系到Neil？他在爱尔兰还是这儿？"

"不清楚。"Joe眯着眼睛看他，"他毁了他的SIM卡吧？"

"是的。"

"那我们根本就无从查询Neil打来的号码。"Joe无望的再次耸肩说，"他太精于此道了，我想他以前肯定这么做过很多次。"

Bradley发现自己在拍Joe Dempsie的肩予以其安慰！天哪，这太奇怪了，最终两人居然会待之如友。

"别担心，我已经有主意了。"

 

Midnight乐队的告别演唱会海报上印着这样的一句话：谢谢长久以来支持我们的歌迷。Bradley的眼睛不停的搜寻着，同时他发现自己不禁想笑。

这些人在一个叫This Charming Man的酒吧里举行这次的演唱会，不过都必须凭票入场。那些票早就售罄，能找到的三张都在eBay网上：对票两张，还有一张单人票。那张单人票的现行竞价都已经升到103磅了，足足比面价贵了十倍之多。Bradley在这两项中看了会儿，想了想他现实所能承受的范围，还有就是他是否打算不顾一切的这么去做。可能现在这样的状况只有一个大傻瓜才会那么做。

他叹了口气，合上了他的笔记本电脑。天色已经太晚了，他换上新的裤衩和T恤后，躺上了床——那张他和一个男人最近才合用过的床。那个美丽诱人，全身是迷的男人。

花了点时间，Bradley才睡着。因为他的脑海里一直试着想找出这个问题的答案：他的整个人生是怎么被这样全面颠覆的。

 

Colin

歌是那么的完美，一首接一首。而他人生的配乐也演奏着一曲痛苦又激情的忠贞。淹没在这群最合适的听众之中，和所有的铁杆粉丝们一样，他享受着这支出色的乐队所带给他的这一切。那一页，在场的每一个灵魂都踏上了同一条旅途，所有人一起沉醉其中。在这最后的片刻，彼此没有任何的区别，所有的一切都只有"我们"而没有"他们"这一说。尽管现场情绪高涨，可没有发生任何令人不快的事，甚至连起哄的也没有。这施与的最后一次被人理解的机会，有人能理解他的机会……他的泪水涌满眼眶，流过他的两颊，可没有人会觉得此时的他有何诡异。

最终他抬起头，发现在场的所有人中，有一个成员没有融入其中。那人不理解那些歌曲本身的含义，他只是为了Colin Morgan这个人而独自一人站在那儿，Bradley James，那个外在有着引人无限的瑕疵，内在却干净得令人惊讶的完美存在。他们彼此凝视了很久很久，音乐和Bradley外在散发出的惬意感让Colin纹丝不动。Bradley开始向他走去，人群皆为他让道，因为那一晚，所有的人都是朋友。Bradley来到Colin的面前，两人互相敞开怀抱相拥，迎接彼此，还有他们的唇瓣……

演唱会的剩余时光就漫长的停留在两人的拥吻中。

最棒的音乐，完美的Bradley，完美的爱情。

 

Bradley

就算演唱会结束也没有人离开，因为乐队先前说了，他们最后会出来和所有人混在一起，并非是他们说的"融合"，而是Bradley觉得没有人希望今晚会有个结束。被隔在人群中，他和Colin仍然抱在一起，两人前额相抵，在节奏速度强劲的punk曲中缓慢的摇摆舞动。看上去是如此的不可思议，又觉得似乎不可能，他们怎么能撇开现场这种气氛？这太奇妙了，是的，Bradley全然的好奇。

他的手从Colin的腰间移到了他的胸口，用一根手指的指尖在胸骨那儿游移。他感受着Colin的体温和心跳，还有他黑色T恤的质地以及印在上面的字体。T恤上的话写着：我与Midnight中的某人相睡，而我所得仅是首写给我的愚蠢之歌。

"是这样么？"Bradley问。

"呐……"一次心跳的时间后，Colin补充道，"可他没有给我写歌啊。"

Bradley看了他好一会儿，看到Colin诱人的双唇调皮的撅着，他不禁哼笑出声。享受过了已习惯的打趣，Bradley变得认真起来，不过那并没有什么。因为在那个时刻没什么是不合时宜的，如果一切是这样的话。

"把今晚给我好么？"他安静地问，"和我呆一晚，这是我的全部所求，我想和你谈谈，我想和你做，可我对你真正想要的就是能和我呆到明天早上。"

Colin点点头，说："我会的。"

"真的？"

"我答应你。"

Bradley再一次亲吻了他。

 

他已经说过了自己想先和他谈谈，然后他也说明了自己接下来的打算，所以就不存在谁想从谁那儿得到什么的误解。可当他们两人一到Bradley的房间后，两人又一次的依偎在彼此的怀中，磕磕绊绊的走到床边，倒下去。吻与相拥，举止未必疯狂，可却充满了毋庸置疑的激情，就好像对此没什么好怀疑的，事实也的确如此。

可两人此刻却只想关注当下的念头。最后，最后两人都赤裸裸的看着对方，看着彼此的眼睛，满脸真诚。Bradley就躺在床上，让Colin在他的上方律动，让他在自己的体内冲撞。他觉得这副身躯已不再是他自己的了，而是Colin的。这一切所带给他的愉悦和疼痛是两种密不可分的宝藏。在那个时刻，他从没有感受过如此本色的自我，那更为真正的自我。

 

完事后，他们去吃东西，一路上都牵着对方的手，就算在Colin看着菜单考虑吃什么的时候，两人的双手仍旧牵连着搁在桌上。

女招待Wendy来到两人跟前，用她以往枯燥的语调边说边在小本子上记着："英式早餐一份，一壶咖啡，一长杯牛奶……"然后她看向Colin，有些惊喜地扬起一遍的眉毛说，"那你呢，亲爱的？"

Bradley嗤笑出声，他发现就算是Wendy也对Colin的魅力没有免疫。向她露出一个可爱的微笑后，Colin回答："请给我一份乳酪煎蛋卷，还有一杯鲜榨的橙汁。"

"好的，亲爱的。"

Bradley发誓，他看到Wendy离开的时候向Colin使了个眼色。不过Colin的视线还是看着Bradley，那个原先可爱的微笑变得浓郁与成熟，深深的充满愉悦。这使得Bradley一时丢掉了所有的顾虑和警惕，"知道么，我会就这样爱上你的。"

宁静的片刻掠过两人中间，看得出Colin有点审慎，不过他有在倾听。

Bradley抓着他的手持重了些，然后继续说，"我真的会爱上你。就像，史诗般的爱。可我现在是冒着极大的危险告诉你这些，不是看在我的份上，而是你。因为我猜你听到这些后的本能反应，就是尽可能的远离这儿，而且越快越好。"

又过去了片刻， Colin最终点点头，第一次默认。确实如此，不过他先前的允诺仍在：他依然会呆在那儿，继续听着。

"可事实上，你是个出色的演员。Novak先生也这么认为，他在这事上功劳很大，是他让那些人把你的退学申请暂缓处理的。因为我们所有人都希望你能回学校。Colin，你属于那儿。如果我们中有谁可以真的属于那儿，那就是你。我为我擅自替你做这样的决定感到抱歉。"

"真的？"Colin问他，他的声音很轻还有点干涩。

Bradley叹了口气，有点争辩般的歪了歪脑袋，"嗯，好吧，是也不是。这是个复杂的问题，不是么？我很高兴看在我的份上我们现在呆在一块儿，你和我，这真他妈的太棒了。如果一切按我所想的，只要我们可以彼此产生火花，那我想我们是否可以试着在一起呆一段时间。"他自我承认着，"我认为，我很想那样。"

Colin再次伸过去抓住他的手，充满了谢意和确认的意味。

"可我还是认为，"Bradley硬是强迫自己说出来，继续道，"我还是认为比起这个，更重要的是你能回学校，你热爱表演，我知道你一定是这样的。我想你很擅长这个，不是么？不仅仅是作为一种职业，你该死的真的很会演戏，别就这样的抛弃它。"

泪水噙满Colin的眼眶，可它们并没有落下。

"所以……"Bradley尽量在他失去理智前得出结论，"所以，无论如何我都要把你带回去。如果你要我离你远远的，和你保持距离，那我会这么做的。我们的一切都可以回到那场派对之前，我们可以装作我从没有接受那该死的激将，尽管你知道我只是用它作为一个借口。我们可以让一切重新再置，因为我觉得……我觉得这可能是我们中无论哪一个都需要面对的最重要的抉择。这是我们两人开始的起点，我们就试着把这一切扭转向正轨吧。"

沉默。

Bradley不敢把目光正视对方，而Colin的手则把他抓的有点疼。

还是Bradley先开口嘀咕，"所以说，你觉得如何？"

Colin结束了他的沉默，回答："这是目前为止别人替我做的，让我觉得最惊人的一件事，最最惊人了。"此刻，泪水滚落他的脸庞，可他没有避开Bradley盯凝的视线，"那真的很英勇，"他说，"就像史诗一般。"

"那我们可以试试？"Bradley问。

"是的，是的。我们应该试一试。谢谢你，Bradley。谢谢。"

"太好了，那真的是太棒了。"

两人彼此抓住对方摆在桌上的双手，互相重叠着。

"该死的，你饿么？"

"不饿。"

"那我们走吧。"

"嗯。"

他们有些摇晃的起身，Bradley从钱包里抽出些钱放在桌上，他甚至没去注意那有多少。他找寻着Wendy，向她抱歉的点头致意。Wendy同样点头回应，显然她也不怎么介意。桌上还没有他们点的东西，也许她可能知道已经发生了些什么。

两人出门来到街上，互相搂着对方的腰一起走着，有些笨拙的紧靠在一起。

"我说……"Bradley开口道，"你想回你住的地方么？我的意思是，就你，不是我们两个人。Joe在你的房间，他不会介意你吵醒他，他一直想知道你没事。"

"不，"Colin屏息说，"我不回去。我答应过你一整晚都和你在一起。"

"好吧，我……我真的只是想确定，一旦我开始谈论起来你会不会再逃走。我想确认你会听我把话说完。"

"今晚，"Colin被对方环抱着，说，"今晚，我是你的。"

两人就在那儿紧紧的依偎相拥，在这寒冷的夜晚，彼此给予对方那么点温存。

"我是你的。天啊，我是你的。"Bradley说。

 

Colin

对这点时间而言，要说的实在太多，甚至对Colin而言也太多太多。他们只是脱了鞋，全副武装的依偎在Bradley的被子里。过了会儿，Bradley开始谈到了学校的事——日常发生的琐碎，两人合上或分开进行的那些课程，双方都了解的人，甚至都没有提到要表演的莎士比亚或者其它应该被提及的。Colin起初觉得这感觉有点奇怪，不过到后来，他也跟着那些蠢事咯咯发笑，还一块儿聊了起来。感觉又开始回涌，就好像他真的回到了他该呆的地方。是的，确确实实就是如此。

而后他们开始亲吻爱抚。

一开始只是试探性的，不过很快就变得认真起来，极美妙的认真起来。他找到他最后一袋润滑剂，接着他置身Bradley的上方，摧毁性的慢慢贴着他移动，让两人的分身和圆润彼此摩擦。然后他抬起Bradley的腿，让它缠着自己的腰。用手探向Bradley的大腿下方，把他的一根手指滑入Bradley的体内，再来是两根。当手指换成别的东西时，他用同样平稳的方式，细致地刺戳Bradley的内部。Bradley的呼吸此时从张开的嘴中变得急促，他的蓝色眼珠开始泛起迷雾，他整个人在Colin无情的凝视下支离破碎，他高潮绝顶，都没察觉自己发出了诱人的呻吟。Colin喃喃着他的名字，就像在祷告般——Bradley James——而后，他也迎来了自己的高潮。

 

早晨，Colin穿好衣服，最后一次亲吻还在床上的人。

"谢谢。"他说。他知道他这是完全背叛像Bradley一样脆弱的原始初衷，不过Bradley看上去也是很坚强的一个人躺在那儿，这让Colin从没有如此的心怀感激过。

"从没有人曾经爱我爱到可以放任我离开。"

Bradley点点头，尽管看上去他的世界已经终结。

"谢谢你，Colin。"他回答，抓着Colin的手指，在那之上落下自己的亲吻后，说："再见。"

"再见，Bradley。你是我见过的人之中最美丽的一个男人。"

起身，然后走出门，Colin向家的地方离去。

 

Bradley

事实上，这种苦乐参半的状态也还不错。

Bradley和他踢球的朋友们在庭院阳光明媚的一端闲逛。他看到Colin重新加入了聚在阴暗处的那群Emo中间。当然，Colin的回归受到了欢迎，而且他似乎看上去也很高兴重启与众人的联系。不一会儿，Joe就与他四目相对，他的眼神向Bradley传递着一句无声又严肃地话语：谢谢你。Bradley则点头予以回应。接着，Santiago走过来站在他身边，用肩膀善意友好的撞了撞Bradley同样的部位。两人默默地坐在地上，而其他人则开始踢起球来。直到Santiago用他性感的口音说话才打破了这一无声的状态："你做了件好事，Bradley。"

尽管他也很高兴，可Bradley还是稍稍耸耸肩，谦逊地说："这才是要做的一件正确的事。真的，唯一一件事。"

"那很高尚。"

他的呼吸哽咽了一下，然后坦白道："我会想他的，Santiago。我真的——我真这样想。Santiago，这一切都确确实实的发生过。"

"我知道，"Santiago说，"这就是你高尚的地方。"

Bradley呻吟了点儿自己的难过，上半身垂靠在Santiago的肩上，回想着至今每一件事是如何的发生了改变，而如今自己却游荡着注视着Colin，可他似乎并没有察觉到这些。这时，球冲他们两人飞来，Santiago用头顶了一下，球落在了Bradley的脚边。于是他起身盘球，穿过嬉笑的攻防队伍，和Santiago组成一队，在上课前以三比零赢了那些家伙。

现实生活还算是不错的。

当然，那些夜晚是最痛苦的。因为在那儿躺着的只有他一个人。他仍然记得这张床上Colin曾和他一起睡过。尽管是张单人床，可Bradley的脑海中总是在说：没有你，这床真的好大好大。这话无止尽的反复念叨。不光是难以置信的床第之欢，还有他们的第一次亲吻，Bradley都有在重温，想着那个在两人还不熟悉前就发生的初吻是多么的热切。那意味着什么呢？某种意义上是彼此的命运交织产生了化学反应？还是说是Bradley获此殊荣得以了解Colin的吻真他妈的棒极了，Colin这个恋人是如此的令人惊奇……？因为他们是灵魂的伴侣，还是说这只是种现实耦合？

无论是什么，他想念这些。

这种想念，就像是黑夜思念着白天。

 

Novak先生的课上，现在是轮到Bradley上去表演。他起身上前，在走到Colin附近的时候停了一会儿，直到引起了他的注意。

"你表演亨利五世的那段？"Bradley简短的问他。这是两人说了"再见"后的第一次开口交谈。

Colin看上去很吃惊，一次心跳的供给后才让他回过神。在椅子上坐正后，他说："是的，你打算……"

Bradley只是点点头，随后向讲台走去。他排练了又排练，按着Colin的建议，Bradley应该想象着自己就是Colin在表演这段内容。可直到一个突如其来的更好想法才让他恍然大悟，他应该想象自己是Mercutio，而Colin是Romeo，这样的台词展开才会显得更加自然。

于是他做了次呼吸，看着他Romeo的眼睛，开始大声演说："O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you!"Bradley退去，所有从他口中说出的都已化身成Mercutio的智慧和激情，还有他的能量与宿命。是的，这些台词成为了他自己的言语，他的一个动作把自己全然的转变成一个纯粹的Mercutio，这使他无从去想象自己之前有被Colin上过，"She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone on the forefinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies athwart men's noses as they lie asleep…"

Colin坐在那儿，他的脸上已露出微笑，不过很快就完全变成了愉悦。在Bradley表演结束后，他欢呼着带头鼓掌。

"很好，"当众人安静后，Novak先生开口说道，"James先生，这真是充满惊喜的表演。是的，非常出色。"

"谢谢，Novak先生。"

接下来，所有人势必都好奇的看着Colin。

"Morgan先生？"Novak先生提醒他，"你准备好了？"

"是的，先生。"说完，他站起身，来到所有人的面前，顿时他就变了一个人。没有任何一个动作或一丁点儿明显刻意的行为，瞬间他就给自己注入了亨利五世的权威，他的勇敢与他的领袖气质，瞬间他就化身成了那名年轻的国王战士。

他令人称奇。然后他开始了，他一开始就对着Bradley演说，就像Bradley先前对着他表演一样，"What's he that wishes so? My cousin Westmoreland? No, my fair cousin…If we are mark'd to die, we are enow to do our country loss…"

当他表演结束，台下响起了各种哨声和沙哑的欢呼，同时还有掌声相随，整个教室就像陷入了战场一般。

"太出色了，Morgan先生。"Novak先生说，"真的很出色。"

"我愿为他战死沙场。"Santiago的话听起来是如此的令人吃惊。

Bradley咧嘴笑了，"我愿意呆在那儿，就呆在你的身边。"

 

Bradley/Colin

 

又一个星期过去了，又是在一个派对上，另一部John Hughes的电影在上演——仍旧是搞运动的一帮人和那些Emo朋克们疏远的分开着。Bradley一瞥到Colin穿过房间，他就立马转身，打算离开。不过Santiago仅不让他如愿，他的手环在Bradley的腰间，亲近热情地把他固定在那儿，等到想不被注意的溜走已经太迟了。于此，Bradley只得把自己跻身在他那群球友身后，温和的注视着那个人，注视着他的所爱，注视着他的Romeo——现在换作是Bradley在这吵闹的派对中营造了一种安静祥和的元素。Colin则在他的方位稍稍皱了皱眉，转过身去。

 

Colin转过身，然而发现Joe在那儿，不让他走动一步。他对Colin说："去吧，是时候了。你已经准备好了。"现在已不去管Colin是如何的瞪视自己了，Joe仍倔强在那儿。而事实上他是对的，该死的家伙。最终，Colin把啤酒递给Joe，回过身刻意地盯着Bradley。他开始向他那儿走去，一路上伴随着朋友们的轻声低笑和掌声，还有加油鼓劲，他径直走向了Bradley。

 

Bradley的朋友们散开离去，他抬头发现Colin正向自己走来。他感到一丝恐慌，可还是站在原地，就好像他从Santiago搭着自己的肩给予了确定的勇气一样。不过那刻，其余的一切都消失了，所有的一切就只剩下他们两人——Bradley James和Colin Morgan。

 

Colin Morgan只是走到Bradley的面前，双手捧起那美丽的脸庞，倾身靠近，把自己的嘴唇贴上那个男人的双唇……一次心跳的持续，在嘈杂中凝固了祥和的瞬间。接着，Bradley的唇移到了下面，他的双手扣在Colin的腰间，他们仍在唇齿相连。Colin所能知道的，就是这是他人生中最棒的一个吻，这是他现在想要的，他准备好了，他准备留下。

 

是Colin分开了两人，他结束了它——不过他没有放走Bradley，只是断开了这个吻。他用他那熟悉的、神秘莫测的蓝色眼珠打量Bradley了好久。

"你真的非常勇敢，"Colin用他浓重的爱尔兰口音说，"现在该我试着这样了。我的意思是，变勇敢些。不过你要对我有点耐心，因为我可不像你那么英勇。"

"我可没有。"Bradley抗议道。

"不，你就是。不管怎么说，我最后找到了我想呆的地方。"

"那是哪儿？"

Colin把他的手掌平实地放在Bradley心脏的部位。

"就在这儿。"

"上帝……"Bradley用平静的语气祷告着，"我爱你，Colin Morgan。"

 

"我也爱你，Bradley James"他笑了，"我说，这有可能会成为史诗般的爱情。"

 

（The END）


End file.
